monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
MH3: Armor Combinations
About This page is for MH3 Armor Combinations. Feel free to add and improve sets. If you do not know how to edit, post the information you can. Sets "Lance Everything!" Set by Proto4mx Skills: Evasion Up, Evasion +2, Guard +2, Cold Cancel (Lo), Heat Surge (Lo) Resistance: -20 Fire, 10 Water, 25 Ice, -15 Thunder, 0 Dragon Note: Though this set is especially useful for positioning/countering Deviljho, as the name implies, it can be used to lance everything! Evasion +2, Guard +2 Skills: Guard +2, Evasion +2 Resistance: -7 Fire, +2 Water, +20 Ice, -4 Thunder, +5 Dragon Guard +2, Guard Boost, Speed Sharpener Razor Sharp, Flaming Aura Skills: Guard +2, Guard Boost, Speed Sharpener, Razor Sharp, Flaming Aura Resistance: +24 Fire, -16 Water, -11 Ice, +4 Thunder, -4 Dragon Sharpness +1, Evade +2, Hi Grade Earplugs Skills: ''' Sharpness +1, Evasion +2, HG Earplugs '''Resistance: +4 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -13 Thunder, -20 Dragon Swimmer Set by DA BEAST Skills: Oxygen Up, Speed Sharpener, Guard +1 Resistance: -9 Fire, +15 Water, +9 Ice, -12 Thunder, 0 Dragon Shadowbinder (G) set by DarknessSavior Skills: Attack Up (M), Negate Stun, Gourmand, Speed Sharpening, Critical Eye +1 Note: You can really use any +15% affinity weapon you want here. Resistance: -15 Fire, -5 Water, -5 Ice, -5 Thunder, 10 Dragon Customizable Critical Eye+3 set by DarknessSavior Skills: Critical Eye +3, Speed Sharpening, Trap Master, Windproof (Lo) Note: You can really use any skill that only takes between 5 and 8 gems to activate. For example, 8 Vitality Jewels would net you Health +50. You could also activate two 5 jewel skills with a two-slot weapon. Resistance: 5 Fire, 10 Water, -5 Ice, -10 Thunder, -5 Dragon Requests *Sharpness +1, Mind's Eye (ESP) *Divine Whim, Combination +45%, Wide-Range +2 *Status Atk Up, Sharpness +1, Critical Eye +1 (or anything really) *Element Atk Up, Sharpness +1(or Razor Sharp), Awaken, Focus(if possible) W I P Post any sets that are a Work In Progress. They have yet to be tested and need actual tables to be shown how/what can be made. Head: Yamato/Hinata Body: Damascus Mail Arms: Baggi Vambraces Waist: Vangis Coil Legs: Baggi Greaves Skills: Focus, Capture Guru, Capture Expert, Trap Expert Notes: Random set that seemed interesting ---- Weapon Thunderclus/Flamegun/Chaos Wing Head: Uragaan Cap+ Body: Damascus Vest Arms: Baggi Guards Waist: Uragaan Coat Legs: Vangis Leggings Skills: Load Up, Recoil Down +2, Trap Expert, Bombardier Notes: Set used for Alatreon speed runs. 7 Ultimate Great Sword Set by Naki (Credit goes to ABZOH) Skills: Sharpness + 1, Unsheathe Crit, Fast Charge''' ' '''NOTE:' '''The set really drives on how lucky you are with a Talisman. If you get a +7 CritDraw Talisman(gemming slots too), you don't have to have a GS with a weapon slot. If you have a +6 CritDraw Talisman, you have to have a 1 slot GS. If you have a +4 CritDraw Talisman, you'll have to use a 2 slot GS. If you have a +3 CritDraw Talisman, you must use a 3 slot GS. tl;dr +7 CritDraw Talisman = 0 Slot Weapon (Any GS) +6 CritDraw Talisman = 1 Slot Weapon (Joe GS, High Siegmund) +4 CritDraw Talisman = 2 Slot Weapon (Alba GS, High Sieglinde) +3 CritDraw Talisman = 3 Slot Weapon (Vulcamagnon) '''Evasion+2, Guard+2, Flaming Aura, Razor Sharp, Lance Set (Made by Golgari1) Skills: Evasion+2,Guard+2,Flaming Aura, Razor Sharp